


肌肤之亲

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *ghs流水账
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	肌肤之亲

一开始是只敢接吻的。

白宇的吻技比朱一龙要好些，往往深吻的时候朱一龙会不由自主地被他带着走。微微仰起头闭上眼睛，小扇子似的睫毛一抖一抖的，总撩得白宇血气上头，再加上被对方环住腰在怀里按死了，到最后往往亲到喘不过气才舍得停下。

后来就开始不老实了——一开始也是白宇，馋他哥的胸肌和屁股，实在忍不住非要上手捏一捏。朱一龙亲着亲着感觉不对，手从人家腰上拿下来往后探，才碰着占了便宜后悄摸往回缩的猫爪子。  
白宇讪笑，朱一龙却淡定得不像是被占便宜的小白莲花，仗着人家的愧疚心毫不羞耻地摸回去，顺带在那又软又圆的屁股上拍两下。空气里响起啪啪的两声，虽然因为隔着裤子布料不太清脆，却实实在在让白宇红了脸。慌忙叫唤着龙哥我错了别打了，又忍不住哈哈地笑起来，扑进对方怀里。

再后来，时机允许的时候，接吻就是上床的信号。  
衣服裤子从来都是随随便便扔到床边的，唯有坠着银色羽毛的项链会被好好摘下来放到床头柜上。白宇蹬下来的洞洞鞋顺着地板滑到门口，朱一龙只来得及嘲笑了他两声，自己的拖鞋就被扒下来扔向相同的方向，正砸在洞洞鞋头上。朱一龙是经验丰富的过来人，知道他这是想让自己完事儿了顺道帮他捡鞋，推了下白宇的肩膀说你怎么这么坏啊，话音刚落一翻身骑到人家身上，就开始上下其手。  
清纯不做作的小朱同学不擅长说骚话，却是行动的巨人。当初被那张脸骗过去，从心甘情愿到死心塌地，贴上去的何止是真心，还有无辜的肉体。  
被上下其手到浑身发软的白宇再次意识到这一点。  
这不应该啊，他想。明明每次看起来都是我先占了便宜，怎么到最后就变成这样？  
大概是因为打不过吧。  
白宇恨铁不成钢，为着自己不争气的薄身板叹了口气，却被朱一龙翻了个面儿压到床上，一口气差点没上来，哑着嗓子哼了两声。  
于是成功被朱一龙误解成欲求不满，顶到他感觉自己差点坏掉。  
白宇只得求着他轻一点儿，轻车熟路地把自己粉白色的胸脯递到他跟前，两粒小豆子红彤彤的立着等他来咬。朱一龙又把他抱起来面对着自己，漂亮的薄唇亲上来，贴住他肉嘟嘟的唇瓣。  
好舒服。  
白宇最喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，乖顺地迎合上去任朱一龙把舌尖探进来，无暇顾及所谓主动权，软软陷进激烈快感中的温柔抚慰。  
说到底是自欺欺人而已。  
其实他也并不在意自己是下面那个。  
他喜欢的。喜欢被圈进怀里，被吮吸硬起的乳头，被抱起来操。大多时候不好意思承认，他总觉得自己也该来一次上位好好折腾下朱一龙，但似乎一切都是顺其自然，正中下怀。他甚至懒得挣扎，从第一次开始，就完完全全做好了准备，把迟疑着的朱一龙搂进怀里，亲吻他的后颈，说我早就愿意。

只因为没有人能拒绝朱一龙的温柔。  
那充满爱意的眼神能让他甘心做所有。


End file.
